(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cartons and is more particularly concerned with a sealed carton having a hinged hooded cover which may be opened and subsequently reclosed.
(2) Prior Art
Cartons formed of paper board and comprising a body portion and a hooded cover adapted to be opened and reclosed are well-known in the art. Additionally, cartons have been disclosed which have means for locking the cover or hood in place once the seal has been broken and the cover opened. Additionally, cartons of the type described have been disclosed having outward displacement of the sources of the hood of the cover in order to clear the inner layer of the hood. However, such cartons of the prior art have still been troubled with distortion of the upper part of the body portion of the carton when the hood of the cover is closed over the upper edges of the side walls and front wall.